<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soldier, Poet, King by tinkity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344354">Soldier, Poet, King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity'>tinkity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>king ranboo, poet tubbo, soldier tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier, Poet, King. Each being young teenagers who need rest</p><p>(Title from "Soldier, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword.</i>
</p>
<p>Tommy sits down on the grass, holding his netherite sword close to him. The one that used to be his brother's.</p>
<p>
  <i>He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord</i>
</p>
<p>Tommy sat in the boat as Dream neared what seemed to be an island far away from New L'Manburg.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to set fire to George's house. I was just wanted to know if..."</p>
<p>"Know what, Tommy?"</p>
<p>"If- nevermind."</p>
<p>If my discs were there.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord</i>
</p>
<p>Tommy stared at the sea of lava under him. The bright orange was appealing to his eyes. Perhaps too appealing.</p>
<p>"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy."</p>
<p>"It's never my time to die."</p>
<p>But not enough.</p>
<p>
  <i>He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>There will come a poet whose weapon is his word</i>
</p><p>Tubbo turns around, facing the vice president.</p><p>"Why don't you ever use weapons or do anything violent?"</p><p>"Well, it's tradition."</p><p>
  <i>He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord</i>
</p><p>Tubbo stared at the terrified blonde.</p><p>"Tommy, you are hereby exiled from L'Manburg. Dream, please escort him out of the country."</p><p>
  <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tubbo held the new compass to his chest and fell onto his knees.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>His Tommy was gone.</p><p>
  <i>He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>There will come a ruler whose brow is laid in thorn</i>
</p>
<p>Ranboo bent down to pick up the golden crown and places it atop his head, blood smearing on the jewels.</p>
<p>
  <i>Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord</i>
</p>
<p>Ranboo can't remember? Why can't he remember? Why is he bloody? Why is there a familiar pink lock of hair on the ground? Why is there fire spreading around him as the smoke traveled into his lungs?</p>
<p>It all went black.</p>
<p>And suddenly he wakes up in a forest.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ranboo will stay by Tommy's side no matter what. He saved him, and he will return the favor.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Tubbo, you said that Tommy was selfish. You said that Tommy doesn't care about anyone else, but that's not true. I robbed George's house too."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ranboo sat on the bench as music played from the jukebox.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Alone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He still remembers the terrified look on the soldier's face after what the poet had said.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It's something he'll never be able to forget.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ranboo couldn't believe the news, so he decided to see for himself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He exits the nether portal, running around and scanning the area, and he sees.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He sees the tower of dirt, grass, and cobblestone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai... oh</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh</i>
</p><p>Tommy sat in front of the fireplace, wondering how his friends are doing back in L'Manburg.</p><p>They must be happy.</p><p>Especially without him.</p><p>
  <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh</i>
</p><p>Tubbo pulled his hair, falling further into the floor as if he was kneeling.</p><p>Tears streamed down his face, falling onto the wooden flooring.</p><p>Years and years of fighting, and it all ends like this?</p><p>It can't be.</p><p>
  <i>Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh</i>
</p><p>Ranboo sat on the bench, staring at the setting sun. No music was playing this time.</p><p>He wasn't the type to hold grudges, but he knew exactly who to blame.</p><p>Not just for his death, but for everything.</p><p>That stupid green masked man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>